Question: Balance the following chemical equation: $ $ $\text{Cr}_2\text{O}_3 +$ $\text{Mg} \rightarrow$ $\text{Cr} +$ $\text{MgO}$
There are $2 \text{ Cr}$ on the left and only $1$ on the right, so multiply $\text{Cr}$ by ${2}$ $ \text{Cr}_2\text{O}_3 + \text{Mg} \rightarrow {2}\text{Cr} + \text{MgO} $ There are $3 \text{ O}$ on the left and only $1$ on the right, so multiply $\text{MgO}$ by ${3}$ $ \text{Cr}_2\text{O}_3 + \text{Mg} \rightarrow 2\text{Cr} + {3}\text{MgO} $ That gives us $3 \text{ Mg}$ on the right and only $1$ on the left, so multiply $\text{Mg}$ by ${3}$ $ \text{Cr}_2\text{O}_3 + {3}\text{Mg} \rightarrow 2\text{Cr} + 3\text{MgO} $ The balanced equation is: $ \text{Cr}_2\text{O}_3 + 3\text{Mg} \rightarrow 2\text{Cr} + 3\text{MgO} $